1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sighting systems for weapons and more particularly to a selectively adjustable sighting system for a bow that incorporates the use of a video camera to view and selectively record sighting and shooting activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sighting systems are a crucial component to any weapon used for hunting or target practice. Many different types of sighting systems are known to be used for firearms, bows, and the like. Oftentimes, however, setting the sighting system can be difficult when the individual who is using the weapon is inconsistent in their aiming or firing techniques. A second person may be needed to monitor the user's aiming and firing techniques in order to help the user properly sight the weapon and improve the manner in which it is being used. Even with a second person, however, the user does not have the benefit of watching his or her techniques first hand.
Hunters and individuals who are simply shooting at various practice targets may want to record their efforts. Some individuals may want to record the target prior to firing the weapon, some may want to record the target as it is being struck and some individuals may want to record the trajectory of the shot. Unfortunately, the prior art is inadequate in its attempts to resolve each of these needs with a single system. For example, bow and camera combinations are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,324 and 4,643,159. However, these are single-shot cameras that simply take a before or after photograph of a target. Other, more complicated systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,324 utilize a single-shot camera that is actuated by the release of an arrow from a bow to which the camera is mounted. Again, however, the single-shot aspect of the patented system is limited in its overall usefulness and fails to provide consistent benefits to the user. Other systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,956 balance a video camera on the distal end of a vibration-dampening rod, which is secured to the forward end of a bow. In this particular system, the camera records the arrow trajectory after it is released from the bow. However, such a system is somewhat cumbersome and fails to capture the before, in-flight, and after aspects of the hunt. More importantly, the video camera is not integrated with the sighting mechanism of the bow in any manner. Accordingly, the system is of little benefit to the individual when sighting the weapon.
Accordingly, what is needed is a novel sighting system that incorporates the use of a video camera, enabling a user to record the events of a hunt before, during, and after actuation of a weapon. Such a system should also provide a user with valuable feedback when sighting the weapon before a hunt.